A Little Help From Ginny
by shinelikegold
Summary: It's the Christmas break, and Ron and Harry are at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. However, Ron's got something on his mind... will abit of Brother/Sister chat help clear his thoughts?// First fanfic! hope its ok :


Two days into the Christmas Holiday, and Harry and Ron had been decorating Ron's room in many christmassy objects, colour-changing baubles, flashing stars, disappearing snow effects and according to Harry, Ginny had heard the ghoul saying christmassy words, though Ron thought she was being mental. However, the ghoul speaking was at the back of Ron's mind, something had been nagging at him for weeks and weeks now. Something that meant a great deal to him. That something was Hermione.

***

On Christmas Eve night, Ron had said goodnight to his parents, brothers and his sister and him and Harry made their way up to Ron's room. Ron dragged his feet to his bed and flopped down sleepily onto it.

"Ron, I'm going to brush my teeth" Harry said leaving the room.

"Alright, mate" Ron yawned, pulling the covers over his body, closed his eyes and tried to think of Lavender, but only one image appeared in his mind. Hermione. Why had she been so miserable these past few weeks? Why had she been avoiding him all the time? Why didn't she ever reply when he asked a question? Ron frowned. He missed her, she always cheered him up. Her smile made him smile, her eyes where so pretty, even her hair looked better now... _Stop it, idiot! You've got a girlfriend! Lavender! Lav-en-der! _Ron frowned again, he knew Lavender was his girlfriend, and he couldn't deny that she was nice to him, and was pretty attractive too, but he really needed Hermione right now. Ron woke from his daydream (or night dream?) when someone knocked on the door.

"Harry, you don't need to knock you know" Ron laughed.

"It's not Harry, you muppet" a very familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Oh, C'mon in Gin" Ron said, slightly embarrassed.

Ginny opened the door, her gleaming red hair flowing down her back like a silk sheet, wearing her purple pajamas Hermione had brought her a year ago at Christmas-

"Why are you gorming at my pajamas, Ron?" Ginny smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh- I'm not. Shurrup" Ron blushed, Ginny knew him to well, she knew what he was thinking about.

"Oh, so you have no image of a certain intelligent, brown haired beauty in your small brain?" Ginny grinned, sitting at the end of Ron's bed, leaning against the wall.

"No, I dont" Ron snapped, but the look on Ginny's face was pretty much saying 'yeah, ok, I don't believe that' "I dont!"

"'Kay, I believe you" Ginny sighed, putting her forehead to her knees.

"Don't be sarcastic, I hate that" Ron frowned, he'd given up, he needed someone to speak to about her.

"Then Ron, why don't you just be honest with me?" Ginny smiled, she knew him well, she knew when something was bothering him, he just gormed out, I guess.

"I don't know. Ginny, I need help" Ron sighed, getting out from under the covers and sitting with her.

"Let me guess, Hermione's not speaking to you?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, basically"

"No, not basically, thats what's going on" Ginny laughed, she didn't know why she found it funny, suppose she needed to lighten him up abit.

"Yeah, she's been funny since the Quidditch match" Ron frowned, his frown seemed to get even sadder as the conversation continued.

"Haven't you got any clue why?" Ginny smiled, sympathetically.

"No, not a clue. Jealous?" Ron said, fidgetting slightly.

"Yeah, but of what?" Ginny smiled, _Finally, he's getting nearer! _she thought.

"Oh my god!" Ron grinned "I didn't know!"

"Haha! See! Easy enough to get!" Ginny smiled _Finally, where getting somewhere._

"But, why would she be jealous of me being in the Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Well, maybe because- Wait, what?" Ginny frowned

"Jealous of me being on the Quidditch team! But why?" Ron asked, again.

_Oh my god, he's thick! _Ginny sighed, she placed a hand on her forehead "Ron, she's not jealous that your on the team!"

"Oh, but why else would she be jealous?" Ron said, genuinly confused.

"Oh dear me. Ron, she's jealous of Lavender" Ginny smiled.

Ron didn't speak for a few minutes, he stared at the presents on the floor of his bedroom. Ginny caught him looking at Harry's present from Hermione and smiled. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke.

"But why?" Ron mumbled

"Aint it obvious? She likes you" Ginny said, her eyes looking at his red face, she couldn't tell if he was actually pleased or embarrassed.

"Oh" Ron said, emotionless.

"Are you ok?" Ginny said, worried.

"Yeah, I just feel terrible" Ron frowned again, and his eyes seemed to water slightly.

"If you apologize and say you didn't understand how she felt, I'm sure she'll forgive you"

"I don't know-"

"Ron, I know how you feel about her" Ginny smiled as his face flushed as red as his hair, but he finally broke into a grin.

"What would I do without you, Gin?" Ron grinned.

"Not alot, with what I've experianced in the past- however long we've been here" Ginny laughed.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" Ron asked, still grinning.

"To wish you and Harry a Merry Christmas" Ginny smiled and got up off the bed.

"Oh, well then, Merry Christmas, sis" Ron smiled, getting up and hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, bro" Ginny replied, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"See ya' in the morning" Ron grinned and flopped back into bed.

"Night lover boy" Ginny grinned and ran out of the room.

"Sisters" Ron smiled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Note - This is my first fanfic on here, so please excuse if its alittle bad! :) thanks x**


End file.
